Bloud, Chester
The 15 year old male of the Bloud clan. He is usually found lurking the streets of whatever village he finds himself in, while bothering other's and pissing off most. He does have one goal which he is willing to go out of his way and almost completely ignore his personality for. That goal is to become.."King". Appearance Chester's appearance consist of a deep red hair style which seem's to be stuck that way, his eye's are a deep orange. His facial expression is usually blank. Background As a child Chester was severely spoiled his parents treated him like a little prince which had caused a devastating change in his personality when his parents died in a brutal attack during a travel back to their home. Due to their death's he was raised by other family members and secretly watched over by his Aunt Trina. In his home village he was not much to bother other's mostly spending his time staring off into the unknown and sitting in his room until one day he met the person who would be his first friend. That person was named Asura, he was said to be a adopted into the compound due to being found lost within the woods. Asura and Chester quickly grew a bond spending almost all their time together causing trouble and messing with other's until one day the compound was attacked. It was revealed that Asura was not there by mistake but he was actually part of an enemy clan which had came to discover more about the Bloud clan in secret. During the fight between the two forces Asura was killed protecting Chester who was still in shock from the attack. Since that day Chester had always wore a smile upon his face his emotions were opposite of which they should have been, after a while his Aunt Trina had came back to him after he was taught in the way's of his element and the way to utilize his clan's ability to it's fullest. With that Trina became his guardian taking care of him along with her two sisters as they would travel together until they began to go their separate way's. Chester found himself in Konohagakure which became his home and the place he roamed while training and just searching for something to ease his boredom. Having met a lot of people he had drifted off to reconnect with his family only to find them in the middle of a war with Kirigakure and Amegakure. At that time he realized something and a goal for his life was born a goal in which he began to follow while still faking his happiness. Afterwards some differences with the rest of his family and himself had risen up while causing him to curse his family's name and only wishing to separate himself from them. He somehow became a student to Noctis Uchiha who he now trains under while still finding a way to complete his own goal and follow a destiny he set for himself. Journey -Current- It's been two years since Chester's genin days, now fufilling the lifestyle of a High ranking Chuunin in Kirigakure, he spends most days guarding the village and simply completing minor task. So far he's taken one trip to Sunagakure only to have his heart teased by a desire which he thought he finally fufilled. Category:Characters